Angela the Vampire Slayer
by Kenne Morrison1
Summary: What if Buffy found herself in a reality where someone else became the Slayer? How would that affect her friends? Hopefully the answers will be found here. R/R please
1. Chapter One

Angela the Vampire Slayer

**Part One**

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**  All recognizable character and story elements are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  This story is for entertainment purposes only.  Not for profit.

Rats scurried from shadow to shadow as the demon made his way through the caverns to where his master was waiting for him.  This particular demon was a servant class specializing in gathering items.  His skin was a pale orange tint and very rough like the hide of a rhinoceros or an elephant.  He was only three feet tall with yellow slits for eyes.  His pointy teeth were crammed together like he had too many teeth for his mouth.  His two horns were sharp and grew from his skull just inches from his ears.  All these features were common features for the Jurgall.  

After scratching the area of his rump near his tall spiked tail, the Jurgall turned a corner into a huge open room.  The room was made of the same earth as the rest of the cavern yet had runes and inscriptions carved into its walls.  There was a tall metal tabard standing in the center of the room with a yellow candle burning a red flame.  The Jurgall's master was standing near the tabard reading from an old leather bound book, his long crooked fingers resting lightly on the pages.  

The master turned glaring at the Jurgall with menacing red eyes from a most hideous face of sharp venomous teeth surrounded by gray mottled skin.  "Well, do you have the item I sent you to retrieve?" He commanded in a tone of impatience that insured a quick reply. 

 "Yes, master, its right here."  The lesser demon opened his hand to reveal two feathers of unusual design.  They were black with red specks with white diamonds on the tips.  

"Ah, excellent.  You get to live to serve me another day."  The master replied as his long forked tongue darted out.  The master walked over to the Jurgall and snatched the feathers from his hand.  Turning back to the tabard, the master returned to his task.  

The Jurgall could not help but cower when the master approached him because the master towered over him by at least three times his height.  The master was big even in demonic standards.  He looked like he could not fit inside a doorway if it was any smaller than 9 feet tall, and three feet wide.  The Jurgall stood in the dark corner close to where he entered ready to make a quick getaway as soon as he was dismissed from the master's presence.  

It appeared the master had forgotten that he was there, but the Jurgall knew better than to leave without being dismissed.  Several long fearful minutes passed for the Jurgall, as the master seemed lost in his work.  Finally, the master closed the tome from which he read, and spoke. 

 "Soon, everything will be as planned.  I'll be able to rid myself of the Slayer and be ruler of the hellmouth.  I SHALL BE KING!" He bellowed causing his voice to echo throughout the cavern drawing several other Jurgalls into the room.  Several eyes peered from the darkness, as each stood poised for the master's inevitable command.  

"Demons! Attend me!!" the master commanded as somewhere near thirty Jurgall demons appeared in the light cast by the tabard.  They all stood ready to perform whatever task their master commanded that would bring hell to earth.

Buffy was carrying a stack of books from the library that were so high she could not see where she was going.  She almost ran into Willow, before Willow stopped her and started to take books off her stack.  "Buffy, don't tell me you've decided to be Miss Model Student?"  Willow had a way of saying things that always put Buffy at ease.  

"You wish, Willow, but actually these are all for Giles.  He decided since I'm a student here at Sunnydale University to use my student ID to check out books we need in studying up on demonology and the occult.  That way he doesn't have to buy them.  Yay, me.  Doesn't he understand how I hate to look through card catalogs to find the books he needs?"  

Willow had helped Buffy carry the books back to their dorm room.  "Buffy, you were the one that wanted to learn what it means to be 'THE SLAYER', so you shouldn't complain if it requires you to do some actual studying."  Willow gestured with her face to indicate the emphasis on "The Slayer" part. 

 "I know, Will, but does it have to be so hard?  I mean, I was up until two this morning cramming for a mid term because I was up all night patrolling after a whole day spent training with Giles.  I swear if I wasn't The Chosen One, I'd just turn in my Scooby badge and go home."  She puffed out her lips at that last comment.  

"Riley still hasn't called, has he?" Her friend consoled.  Riley was supposed to be Buffy's boyfriend, but he left after having a fight with her because she found out he was letting vampires suck blood from him.  It was a little like vampire prostitution because the victim paid to have the vampire suck their blood.  Buffy still couldn't understand the concept.  I mean how can you pay someone to drain you of your blood, something they need to survive anyways.  Sounded like a win-win situation for the vampire and a down a pint of blood for the victim, or donor, since they did the deed willingly.  Riley was a trained demon hunter who used to work for an organization that went bad called The Initiative.  When The Initiative was closed down, he retired from the demon hunting business in order to be with Buffy.  However, about the time things started going south for the couple, his demon hunting buddies invited him to assist them in a demon hunt as a free agent.  Buffy hadn't tried to stop him because she felt like she didn't even know him anymore, however, she had gotten some sense knocked into her about not letting true love pass her by.  She had tried to get to Riley and convince him to stay, but she was too late.  He had already left.

"Hey, no sulking allowed.  Makes buffy into miss cloudy skies." Willow lightly brushed Buffy's hair off her face.  "Besides, you don't need Mr. Rambo, anyways.  You'd probably beat the pants off him if you ever got into a fist fight."  

"Ooh, you probably think if I get over him you might be able to convince me to join you and Tara in a ménage a troi."  Buffy teased treading lightly on the subject of Willow's relationship with the girl she had only met the year before.  Buffy had been the first one to suspect that Willow and Tara's friendship was blossoming into more, but because of Oz, Willow's ex boyfriend combined with the fact that Willow had never shown an attraction to people of the same sex before, Buffy had not said anything to anyone, not even Giles, who seemed to be her confidant as well as her watcher.

"I doubt a ménage a troi would be very exciting with you in it, my friend.  Its quite a damper to be making love to someone and have them scream out 'Angel' or 'Riley' in the heat of passion."  Willow knew she had made a jab as well as a tease in mentioning the name of Buffy's first love as well as her second.  

Angel was a complicated story, and Buffy let the comment slide mostly to prevent from dredging up old memories.  Buffy instead reached out and grabbed the pillow off her bed and threw it at her friend who sat on the bed mere inches away from her.  "Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if I had not been the slayer and come to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked suddenly. 

 Willow thought for a moment.  "No, Buffy, I don't.  I don't think I'd like knowing a world where you and I weren't friends.  How dreadfully awful.  Who'd be my best friend?"  Willow thought about it a second longer as Buffy dwelt on it as well.  Then they started laughing at the prospects of Willow having remained a bookworm nerd and her remaining a clueless lollypop-sucking cheerleader.  

"Oh, I have to run to meet Tara.  We're trying a new spell tonight." Willow replied as she moved to grab some things.  

"Willow, please promise me you and Tara will be careful.  I know you've been practicing Wicca for a few years, but there have been too many times where I've had to visit you in the hospital or had to save you from a backfired spell.  I don't want to have to do it again."  

"We'll be careful, I promise." Willow intoned as she went through the door.

            Falling on her back onto the bed, Buffy let out a sigh.  Being the slayer could be quite nerve wracking at times.  Being a friend could be even worse.

Incantation could be heard as the Jurgall flittered around the cavern.  It had been an hour since the final errand had been run and the final ingrediant had been retrieved.  The master had begun the incantation and the ritual as soon as the Jurgall's had returned.  The Jurgall's were then left to themselves while the master began the ritual.  

Forces of Evil

Forces of Dark

Hear my voice

Hear me Hark

From the realm 

From this place

Remove the Slayer

Remove her place

The master recited the words three times before throwing in the final ingrediant, a still beating vampire heart.  Getting the vampire back alive had been what the Jurgalls were assigned to do, but removing his heart before the vampire fell to dust had required a special incantation.  

The master knew that this ritual would work, because it had cost him too much effort and energy to not work.  As the heart hit the copper pot in the center of a fire, flames leaped up from all around the pot and licked the pot cleaned.  The master smiled as he snapped for his demon lackeys to attend him.  If the ritual had been a success, the slayer was gone, never to return.  He had banished her from this earth.  Without a place to banish her to, she was doomed to float ethereally in an abyss between the dimensions.

Tara and Willow had researched the spell.  It was a spell of summoning that was to call someone from another realm to their realm.  Tara had decided that she would try summoning up a demon from the realms of hell to see if she could find out if there was any plans being made by the forces of darkness.  

The circle of protection they had drawn would keep them safe and a soul anchor had been formed to keep the demon from wandering away.  Closing their eyes, Tara began the spell as Willow loaned her strength.  Tara began to sway methodically as she repeated the incantation of the spell.  Willow could feel the room beginning to spin as some energy that they had tapped into began to open the dimensions.  There was a bright flash of light followed by a powerful gust of wind that knocked the girls down as well as breaking the object that Tara was using as a soul anchor in two.  

When the light flashed out, the girls were knocked back hard against the floor.  Willow was the first to regain consciousness and she was uncertain at how long she had been out.  After making sure Tara was okay and waking her up, Willow looked around to see what had been the outcome of their spell.  She was expecting to see some hideous demon laying on the floor anchored to the anchor object.  She was not expecting to see the unconscious form of a young woman no older than her.  The young woman was dressed in a black leather suit with long brown hair tied back in a bun.  In her hand was a wooden stake.


	2. Chapter Two

Angela the Vampire Slayer Part Two 

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**  All recognizable character and story elements are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  This story is for entertainment purposes only.  Not for profit.

Buffy spent a few minutes after Willow left lying on the bed.  Then she realized how late it was getting and knew that Giles would be upset with her.  She had barely walked across the room when everything started to spin.  She could feel a strange wind pulling at her.  "What is happening?"  She screamed out just as she saw an intense bright light blind her, then everything was darkness.

            When Buffy woke up, she was confused and dazed.  She looked around wondering where she had been when she blacked out and hoped that something would look familiar.  However, nothing was familiar to her at all.  There was a picture of fairies on the far wall.  There were also containers of things all over the room, but Buffy did not recognize the room at all.  She shrugged her head to try to clear out the cobwebs and try to remember where she was.  All she could remember was a bright light and then blackness.  A shuffle in the corner informed her that she was not alone.  "Who's there?" she called out.  No answer.  She tried to get up, but she was too dizzy.  "Don't move.  Stay still." Came a voice from the corner.  "Who's there?" She repeated.  "Who are you?"  Then a figure emerged from the shadows.  It was a girl with blond hair and an almond shaped face.  Buffy squinted her eyes trying to remember why this girl looked familiar to her.  Then she remembered her friends and their friends.  "Tara? Is that you?"

"How did you know my name?" Tara gasped.  "Who are you?"

Buffy wasn't sure she was hearing things right.  Why would Tara not recognize her?  "Its me, Buffy.  Where's Willow?"

"Willow? Why should I know where Willow is?  She's probably down at the library with all her dorky friends.  Waitaminute! How do you know who I am and how do you know Willow?  Are you working for Spike?  Did he send you here to stop me?"

Buffy was starting to get that weird feeling like there were some things that were just not right.

"I told you before.  It's me, Buffy.  Remember me, the slayer girl? Why the heck would I want to work for Spike?  The only reason I haven't staked his sorry butt is with the chip he's harmless, and it would be giving him what he wants for me to put him out of his misery.  Now tell me what the blazes is going on."

However, Tara had jumped away from Buffy when she told her she was a slayer and had started dialing numbers.  "Angela, where are you?"  She cried out when the other end did not pick up.  "I'll call Giles." Tara remarked.  Buffy's eyes lit up at Giles' name.  "Yes, yes, get Giles.  He can tell me why you are acting so loopy. Who's Angela?"

Tara ignored Buffy as she dialed Giles' number.  

"Hello? Giles?  Is Angela there with you? No?  No, I haven't seen her, and she's not at home.  Um, look, Giles can you come over right away?  It's important. Thank you, Giles."  Tara hung up the phone and turned to stare at the stranger who showed up out of nowhere.  "Okay, look.  You just stay right there.  Someone's coming that will know what to do here.  Just stay right over there."  Buffy was starting to get scared.  Something was very wrong.  She didn't know why Tara was acting so strange, and she did not like this feeling.  Get it together, Girl, She told herself.  She knew that Giles would be able to tell her what was going on, so she did just as Tara asked her to.  About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  Tara opened it, but when Giles walked in, buffy's eyes went wide.  Giles was wearing some type of leather armor.  He was also carrying a handgun attached to his belt.  "Giles, why are you dressed like that?"

            Giles looked at Buffy intensely.  He studied her for a few minutes, and then he pulled out a square metal device and moved the device up and down in front of her.  After a few more minutes of studying the device, Giles took off his glasses and declared.  "Well, she's not an demon or any other creature of the night.  My detector proves that she is fully human.  Plus there is some kind of temporal energy surrounding her."

Buffy took everything that was going on around her in stride.  She wondered if this was a practical joke someone decided to play on her, but something about this world was not sitting right with her.  When Giles announced that she was carrying temporal energy.  She realized.  This was not her world.  She was somewhere else altogether.  It was more than she was able to handle at the moment.  Blackness surrounded her as Buffy fainted.


	3. Chapter Three

Angela the Vampire Slayer 

**Part Three**

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**  All recognizable character and story elements are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  This story is for entertainment purposes only.  Not for profit.

What has gone on before:  An ancient demon with plans to conquer the world performed a ritual that banished Buffy from the Earth Dimension.  His plan was to rid the world of its slayer without killing her so another slayer could not be activated.  However, at the same time his ritual was beginning, Willow and Tara were attempting a spell of their own.  The result was Buffy being pulled into an alternate dimension while the slayer of that dimension was pulled into her world.  Now Buffy finds herself on a world in a Sunnydale very similar yet too different from her own.  Here, someone else was chosen to be the slayer; someone who operates differently from her.  Here she finds that her presence meant a difference in her friends.  Now she's coming to the realization that her friendship with Willow meant a big deal in Willow's life.

            One month later, Buffy had learned a lot about this alternate world and the people who were so different from the friends she remembered them to be.  First, Buffy learned that she was never chosen as the slayer.  Another girl, Angela Ruiz, had been the chosen one.  Angela was the daughter of Mexican immigrants who had worked hard to give their daughter what she had.  They had also instilled in Angela a rigid structure of how things should be done.  So, as a result, Angela treated her duties as a slayer very seriously and had surrounded herself with assistants that would take it just as seriously.

            The first person that Angela had met was Xander, and while his adolescent preoccupation with beauty caused Angela much stress, she eventually molded Xander into a capable fighter and right hand man.  Giles was delighted in having a slayer who took her duties so seriously, but it was unsettling to him at first when Angela accused him of being "Too lazy".  Giles had quickly learned that he was not going to be able to develop any sort of personal friendship with the slayer.  Angela had sought out the very best people to aid her in her tasks even though she was not interested in getting to know them as people.  Therefore, Willow was given research work and working with computers to find information, but she was never allowed to assist in the actual slaying of demons.  Angela felt that her shyness and lack of confidence in herself was too great of a liability to be of much use to the cause.

            The fact that Willow had been relegated to such a menial task hurt Buffy more than she was aware.  When Tara, Giles, and Xander had decided to let her move around on her own, she had sought out Willow.  The extent to how little Willow thought of herself almost brought Buffy to tears.  It was certainly not how she had expected to find Willow when she first met.

            A knock on the door sent Willow scurrying around her room picking up papers and making sure her hair was in place.  "Ummm, come, come in," came Willow's uncertain reply.  Buffy had no idea how to prepare herself for meeting this Willow for the first time, but she knew that she needed to do it, if only to help this Willow to see what her Willow had become.  Opening the door, Buffy walked in.  The room was tiny and devoid of character.  Willow was hiding behind a computer desk her long auburn hair hiding her face.  "Hi, you don't know me, but my name is Buffy.  I'm not from this world, but because things are similar here, I feel that I know you so well."

            "I know who you are.  Tara and Mr. Giles have told me all about you.  They need me to do some research to see if we can send you home.  I assume you've come to see if I've made progress, and I'm sorry but I don't know anything yet.  You see…."  Willow explained like someone who was late getting a school assignment done.

            "Willow, that's not why I'm here,"  Buffy brushed back her platinum blonde hair and flashed her friendliest smile, a smile that had gotten a response of a smile out of her best friend back home.

            Willow's mouth gaped open at the response.  She was expecting Buffy to lecture her on the work she was given.  She stared in wide-eyed wonder as Buffy walked around the room as if studying things in a non threatening way.  "I-I can get you some tea if you'd like,"

            "That would be great, Willow, but if you'd tell me where things are, I'd like to get us both some tea."  Buffy followed Willow's instructions as Willow sat there looking like she was literally at a loss for words.

            While Buffy went about making the tea, she tried to find that spark in Willow that she knew should be there.  However, this Willow had never had the chance to bloom.  Buffy was willing to accept the truth that things were so radically different just because she wasn't there.

            "So, Will, you ever get into the witchy stuff like Tara does?" Buffy was staring at the room she was in.  She couldn't tell if this was a classroom or an office because it was so devoid of personal character.

            "Oh, no, I'm not allowed to do anything like that.  It's too dangerous."  Buffy looked into Willow's eyes and saw that 'mouse caught in a trap' look that she was very familiar with.  Whenever Willow became uncomfortable or bewildered she'd always dart her eyes expecting trouble.  In her world, this was an asset that Willow used to stay on her feet and ever aware of danger.  But in this world, it just meant that someone was beating Willow down so far that she didn't know how to respond for herself.

            "Have you ever tried to practice magic.  You'd be good at it, you know."

            "I can't.  Tara's the strong one.  She's the one with the gift.  I-I only mess things up."

            "You never know unless you tried, Will."

            "Um...I-I don't think so.  We don't need some demon coming from a hell dimension to eat us all up."

            "Oh, c'mon Will, try.  For me?"

            "No."

            "Please? My Will would.  She's a big bad witch."

            "I'm NOT YOUR WILLOW!!!"

            Buffy stood there startled at Willow's outburst.  She was hoping that her goading would ignite that spark that she knew was there, but she hadn't expected an outburst like she was seeing.

            "Whoever she is.  She isn't me.  I'm not her.  I think you should just go before you get me in trouble."

            "Sure.  Whatever. " Buffy turned to go hiding the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes.  "You're not my Willow."


End file.
